dd_lorefandomcom-20200213-history
Tagebuch des Loriel Tyrval
Tagebuch des Loriel Tyrval Rettung von Winterhaven Am heutigen Tage hat mich eine Nachricht erreicht, von niemand anderem als der Frau meines ursprünglichen Mentors. Der Mann, der die Begabung seines Schülers erkannt und gefördert hat, ja selbst dafür gesorgt hat, dass ich im Magierturm von Highmoon unterkomme. Ich habe ihm viel zu verdanken, also scheint es selbstverständlich seiner Frau zu helfen, und seinem Verschwinden in den Gefilden westlich von Highmoon nachzugehen. Angeblich hat er dort ein uraltes Drachengrab untersucht, und bereits seit Wochen keine Nachricht mehr an seine Frau geschickt. Dies klingt nicht nach ihm, da ich ihn als einen treuen Ehemann in Erinnerung habe, der eher nackt in einen Dornstrauch springen würde, als seiner Frau Kummer zu bereiten. Also bereite ich mich nun auf meine Abreise vor. Alleine werde ich mich wohl auch durchschlagen können, doch halte ich es für alle Beteiligten für besser, wenn ich mir eine Reisegruppe suche. Ich werde bald am Westtor vorbeischauen, um mich über reisende Karawanen zu informieren. Vielleicht werde ich sogar bezahlt. Das Bewachen von ein paar Karren und Maultieren kann wohl kaum so schwierig sein. Eine Karawane konnte ich zwar nicht auftreiben, doch habe ich eine Reisegruppe auftreiben können. Eine recht illustre noch dazu. Da wären zwei Gläubige des silbernen Schildes, wohl Diener des Drachen Bahamut, von denen die eine eine Halbelfe namens Riikana ist.. Eine, für eine Halbelfe, recht aufgeweckte Person. Ihr Glaubensbruder ist definitiv ein silberner Drachengeborener, der in seinem Schuppenpanzer und mit dem stattlichen Körperbau recht beeindruckend aussieht (Ich bin mir sicher, dass ich mich dreimal hinter diesem breiten Rücken verstecken könnte, wenn ich es denn wollte). Sein Name lautet Jinvarax. Außerdem gehört ein zwielichtig wirkender Zwerg zu der Gruppe, der in Highmoon anscheinend etwas Einfluß hat. Er hat uns am Abend zum Kennenlernen in eine Taverne eingeladen, und ich bin mir recht sicher, dass die Schankmaid gezittert hat, als sie die Humpen vor uns gestellt hat. Außerdem haben wir, soweit ich weiß, nichts bezahlen müssen. Sein Name lautet Lohtau der Taube. Ich bin mir recht sicher, dass der Beiname nicht auf eine Unfähigkeit zu hören anspielt, da wir durchgehend in normaler Lautstärke miteinander kommunizieren konnten. Das Beste kommt wie gewöhnlich zum Schluss. In diesem Fall, das Ungewöhnlichste. Das Letzte Mitglied unserer Reisegruppe scheint ein Tabaxi zu sein! Ein leibhaftiger, felider Humanoid vom westlichen Kontinent! Er scheint recht gut im Umgang mit Worten und Instrumenten zu sein, also stufe ich ihn als Barden ein. Außerdem konnte er uns einen recht guten Preis für unsere 3 Mulis samt Wagen aushandeln. Er trägt den Namen Funkelnder Reißzahn, besteht aber darauf Reißzahn genannt zu werden. Nach wenigen, ereignislosen Tagen auf Reisen erreichten wir eine Taverne, die trotz der späten Abendstunde recht schlecht besucht war. Abgesehen von den Wirtsleuten, die von unserer bunt zusammengewürfelten Truppe recht beeindruckt waren, war nur ein weiterer Gast anwesend. Er saß in einer Ecke des Wirtshauses und wirkte etwas nervös, als Riikana und ich auf ihn zukamen. Ich überließ der Halbelfe das Reden, was sich als weise herausstellte, wenn wir auch nicht besonders weit in unserem Gespräch vorankamen, denn wir wurden recht rüde von einigen bewaffneten Männern in roten Umhängen unterbrochen. Ihr Anführer stieß mich grob beiseite, und als er die Waffe zog und unseren neuen Bekannten attackierte, geschah eine ganze Menge auf einmal. Zunächst einmal ging der Bauer zu Boden, böse aus einer tiefen Wunde an der Hüfte blutend. Riikana beschwor göttlichen Schutz auf ihn herab, als praktisch gleichzeitig Reißzahn einen verwirrenden Fluch auf einige der anderen Unholde legte. Überrascht, erzürnt über diesen unprovozierten Übergriff und vor allem eifrig meine Magie endlich in der richtigen Welt erproben zu können, ließ ich die Erde unter meinen Füßen zucken und sich winden. Ich übertrieb es wohl etwas, denn außer zwei von drei Banditen in meiner Nähe fiel auch Riikana zu Boden. Mit vereinten Kräften gelang es uns, gemeinsam die Banditen entweder zu töten oder in die Flucht zu schlagen. Ich persönlich hätte gerne zumindest einen gefangen genommen, doch konnte dies leider nicht umgesetzt werden, da Lohtau seinen Blutdurst nicht eindämmen konnte, oder wollte. Im Nachhinein befragten wir den Bauern, der uns von seiner Mission erzählte. In Winterhaven geschehen anscheinend momentan schreckliche Dinge, die eine dortige Verehrerin der Fruchtbarkeitsgöttin Chauntea dazu veranlasst hat, diesen Mann auszuschicken, Hilfe zu holen. Wir haben uns bereiterklärt sie zu unterstützen, da uns unsere Ziele ohnehin nach Winterhaven führen, und dieser Kult der Göttin der Nacht, Shar, dort anscheinend sein Unwesen treibt. Ich bin mir sicher etwas über eine Verbindung zwischen dem Shadowfell und unserer Welt in einer Festung nahe Winterhaven gelesen zu haben, also liegt nahe, dort nach den Kultisten zu suchen. Ich gehe davon aus, dass auch mein Mentor in dieser Gegend verschwunden ist. Es passt einfach zu gut zusammen... Unsere Übernachtung wurde rüde unterbrochen. Wir vermuten es waren die Überlebenden Rotmäntel, die uns eine eher unappetitliche Warnung – eine tote Krähe – an die Tür genagelt haben. Vor unserer Abreise entschieden wir uns ihre Spuren zu verfolgen, und nach Möglichkeit herauszufinden, was sie im Schilde führen. Mit größter Wahrscheinlichkeit werden wir diese Rotmäntel wiedersehen. Unsere Untersuchung hat wenig zu Tage gebracht. Vor allem haben wir etwas gefunden, was wie ein ständiges Lager der Rotmäntel aussieht. Unter einem großen Baum, auf dem einige leere Krähennester zu finden waren, fanden wir eine heruntergebrannte Lagerstelle. Nachdem wir etwa eine halbe Tagesreise den Spuren gefolgt waren, kehrten wir um, da ja ohnehin nichts zu entdecken war. Freundlicherweise nahmen uns die Gastleute eine weitere Nacht auf. Unsere Weiterreise war bisher recht ereignislos. Riikana bemüht sich nun schon seit Tagen die Tiere, die sich nächtens an unseren Vorräten vergehen zu fangen. Was so ungefähr das aufregendste ist was seit unerem Aufenthalt im Gasthaus geschehen ist. Dann entdeckten wir eine Rauchsäule, etwas abseits der Straße. Selbstverständlich werden wir diese untersuchen, wenn sich uns die Gelegenheit bietet. Die Rauchsäule war ein heruntergebrannter Bauernhof. Mal abgesehen von einer rußgeschwärzten, schwarzvioletten Scheibe, die wohl zur Verständigung benutzt wird, haben wir nicht recht viel gefunden. Die Scheibe wurde vorerst hübsch und sicher aufbewahrt, um zu vermeiden, dass sie eventuell losgeht, da sie mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit Shar geweiht ist. Heute hatte ich eine weitere Gelegenheit meine Elementarmagie anzuwenden! Kobolde haben uns eine – recht unwirksame – Falle zu stellen versucht. Diesmal hielten wir uns nicht damit auf Gefangene zu machen, was hat ein Haufen Wilder wie die denn auch schon groß zu sagen. Wir fanden eine weitere Shar-Medaille bei ihnen, die wir mit der anderen verwahrt haben. Ich habe das ungute Gefühl, dass diese Medaillen uns eventuell helfen könnten, wenn wir nur genau wüssten wie sie zu verwenden sind. Wir sind endlich in Winterhaven angekommen! Die Stadt ist von Flüchtlingen förmlich überrannt, die sich hinter den recht trutzig aussehenden Mauern wohl in Sicherheit wähnen. Ich hoffe sie behalten recht, ist doch die Rede von einer wahren Horde aus Kobolden gewesen, die anscheinend dem Kult der Shar behilflich sind. Die Reisegruppe hat sich so ziemlich aufgelöst, auch wenn ich hoffe, dass sich die Herrschaften eventuell meiner Sache anschließen, im Gegenzug für meine Hilfe, bei was auch immer sie in Angriff nehmen wollen. In meiner Suche nach Informationen bin ich auf ein Rätsel im Turm des hiesigen Gelehrten gestoßen. Ich habe mir Notizen dazu gemacht, und werde versuchen es möglichst bald zu lösen. Informationen zu meinem alten Mentor konnte mir der Gelehrte allerdings nicht geben. Er meinte nur „Kommt später wieder.“ Also werde ich genau das tun, und bis dahin, liebes Tagebuch, werde ich mich in meinem Zimmer einschließen und über diesem Rätsel brüten... Unsere Reisegruppe ist wieder zusammengekommen, und hat sich nun entschlossen an unseren Zielen zusammen zu arbeiten, nachdem Paladin und Klerikerin in der Kirche zur Priesterin der Chauntea gesprochen haben, und der Tabaxi und der Zwerg Mystra weiß was getrieben haben. Im laufe des Tages lernten wir einiges über Kobolde und den Shar-Kult, außerdem besuchten wir einen Kontakt des Zwergs, einen anderen Zwerg mit Namen Coalstrike. Hier erfuhren wir über Lohtaus Auftrag, nämlich die Wiederherstellung der Handelsbeziehungen mit der Unterwelt, und die Auslöschung der Bedrohung durch den Shar-Kult. Riikana und Jinvarax erzählten uns außerdem von einer mental zerrütteten Elfe, die anscheinend Tag für Tag die Stadt verläßt und am nächsten Morgen mit violetten Blumen zurückkehrt. Wir entschlossen uns, ihr zu folgen, um zu sehen wo sie diese Blumen herbekommt, und um eventuell eine Möglichkeit zu finden, ihr Linderung zu verschaffen. Das war eine aufregende Expedition. Die Reise mit Delfina, der geistig zerrütteten Elfe, war… interessant. Reißzahn hatte den Einfall sie gewissermaßen an die Leine zu nehmen, um sie nicht aus den Augen zu verlieren. Wann immer die Leine spannte, begann Delfina zu schreien wie am Spieß. Ihr Bestimmungsort war nicht gerade ein erhebender Anblick. Ein gewaltiger umgestürzter Baum, der sich nach kurzer Untersuchung als Treant herausstellte, lag in einem Feld der kleinen violetten Blumen, die Delfina auf dem Marktplatz verteilte. Diese violetten Blumen waren der einzige Farbklecks in der ansonsten trostlosen, geschwärzten Einöde, die sich in diesem Teil des Waldes gebildet hatte. Da Delfina sich wohl nicht dazu bewegen lassen würde, mit uns nach Winterhafen zurückzukehren, entschieden wir uns, uns umzusehen. Es dauerte nicht allzu lange, da bemerkten wir hinter dem toten Treant eine Gruppe Personen mit zwei Drachlingen, die anscheinend an einer Ausgrabung arbeiteten. Reißzahn schlich vor, und kam mit der Erkenntnis zurück, dass es sich wohl um Kultisten von Shar handelte. Bei einem Versuch uns anzuschleichen, verfing sich meine Robe an einer recht hartnäckigen Wurzel, was verhinderte, dass ich mich gleich in den Kampf einbringen konnte. Als ich mich endlich losreißen konnte, stürzte ich mich auch schon in den Kampf. Mit einigen wohlplatzierten Frostbissen und Feuerpfeilen hatte ich den Schattengestalten, Untoten und Kobolden das Leben bereits reichlich schwer gemacht, als ein gewaltiger Schattengargoyle aus dem Nichts erschien. Mit vereinten Kräften, und einem Hexenpfeil meinerseits, gelang es uns das Monster zu vernichten. Nicht zuletzt wegen des Einsatzes der göttlichen Kräfte die Jinvarax nutzte verpuffte die Kreatur, und wir konnten die restlichen Personen aus den Fängen der Kultisten retten. Unter ihnen war mein Mentor, der mir hocherfreut über seine Rettung sein magisches Amulett zum Geschenk machte. Wir fanden außerdem noch einige andere Gegenstände, darunter einen konkaven Spiegel, der wohl dazu benutzt wird Licht zu bündeln. Die Gefangenen teilten uns mit, dass sie ursprünglich von einem Händler in Winterhafen für eine Ausgrabung angeheuert wurden, und dann als Sklaven gehalten wurden. Besagter Händler ist wohl der Scharlatan der neben Kohlschlags Schmiede eingezogen ist, und dort angeblich magische Gegenstände verkauft. Bei der weiteren Untersuchung des Ortes entdeckten wir die Quelle der nekrotischen Schwärzung. Ein Siegel, ganz ähnlich dem an der Tür des früher erwähnten Turmes, das aus welchem Grund auch immer teilweise mit der Macht des Schattenreichs glühte. Ich notierte mir dieses Siegel ebenfalls und nach kurzem Überlegen kamen wir dahinter. Ein Lichtstrahl geworfen auf das Symbol das an diesem Siegel glühte, sollte das gewünschte Ergebnis erzielen. Mit diesem Wissen, und dem Versprechen eines Tiefengnomes, den wir vor den Kultisten gerettet haben, er würde uns helfen, wenn wir das brauchen, kehrten wir also nach Winterhafen zurück. Die letzten paar Stunden waren eine schwere Prüfung. Eine hässliche Narbe ziert nun meinen Hals, und ich befürchte ich kann dem Tabaxi nicht mehr vertrauen. Als wir heimkehrten, entschlossen den Scharlatan der sein Schlangenöl in Winterhafen verkauft und anscheinend gemeinsame Sache mit den Kultisten macht das Handwerk zu legen, ruhten wir uns erst kurz aus, und stellten sodann den Betrüger zur Rede. Er flüchtete prompt in einen Geheimkeller unter seinem Laden, worauf der Tabaxi und ich ihm ohne zu zögern folgten. Kaum hatten wir die düstere Treppe nach unten hinter uns, hörten wir das Auslösen eines Mechanismus. Wieder ohne zu zögern, sprintete der Tabaxi an mir vorbei die Treppe hinauf. Der Tabaxi entkam, ich wurde allerdings in dem Keller eingeschlossen. Ich bin nur dankbar, dass ich nicht miterleben musste was daraufhin mit meinem Körper veranstaltet wurde, da ich Momente später das Bewusstsein verlor. Meine Gefährten fassten kurz für mich zusammen was geschehen war, bevor sie eine Rolle der Auferstehung im Laden des Quacksalbers gefunden hatten und mich wiedererweckten. Anscheinend wurde mein Opfer benutzt diverse Kreaturen aus dem Schattenreich zu rufen, was zu einem harten Kampf geführt hat, den sie nur gewonnen hatten, weil Jinvarax einige Beutel mit Staub der Knochen Bahamuts mit sich trägt. Anscheinend ist einer der Beutel gerissen, und hat seinen Inhalt im Raum verteilt. Nur dieser glückliche Umstand hat Sie davor bewahrt mein Schicksal zu teilen. In den nächsten Tagen werde ich es vermeiden mich zu sehr anzustrengen, und vor allem werde ich den Tabaxi nicht mehr aus den Augen lassen. Da Jinvarax‘ Bahamutstaub anscheinend gegen den dunklen Einfluss Shars hilft, entschlossen wir uns, eine Prise davon zur Heilung der geistig zerrütteten Elfe zu benutzen. Ihr Name ist Delfina, und sie scheint eine recht fähige Planare Wanderin zu sein, wenn ihr Bogen auch verschwunden ist. Ich fühlte mich, von der Beschreibung her, an einen miesepetrigen Elfen erinnert, der diesen Bogen anscheinend mit sich schleppte und reichlich geknickt über Delfinas Zustand schien. Delfine teilte uns daraufhin mit, dass dieser Elf ihr zwar nachstellte, aber nicht ihr Liebhaber sei. Er wünscht sich dies anscheinend nur. Also entschlossen wir uns Delfina beim Zurückholen ihres Bogens zu unterstützen. Gemeinsam wanderten wir zu ihrer Hütte, außerhalb Winterhafens, wo wir, im dichten Wald, auch schon wieder eine Gruppe Drachlinge und Schattenwölfe um ihr Haus scharwenzeln sahen. Entschlossen kämpfte ich aus einer Deckung hervor, die ich aufgesucht hatte, nachdem Delfinas Möchtegernliebhaber mich mit einem Pfeil getroffen hatte. Der Kampf war weit nicht so hart wie ursprünglich angenommen, und ich konnte meinen Freunden und dem Tabaxi ansehen, dass sie dieses Erfolgserlebnis dringend benötigt hatten, und ich selbst kann ebenfalls nicht abstreiten, dass den Dienern von Shar in die Suppe zu spucken recht befriedigend war. Nach eingehender Untersuchung der Hütte, stapelten wir die verbliebenen Leichname darin und brannten sie nieder – selbstverständlich mit Delfinas Erlaubnis. Heute haben wir es geschafft die Tür zu öffnen, an dessen Vorderseite das Siegel angebracht war! Mit der tatkräftigen Unterstützung Lohtaus und Jinvarax‘ konnten wir mithilfe des rituellen Spiegels von der Ausgrabungsstelle und einigen weiteren, die uns der Lord freundlicherweise zur Verfügung stellte, einen Lichtstrahl auf das korrekte Symbol lenken. Der gelehrte Valthrun war ganz außer sich vor Freude, diese seltenen und interessanten Bücher endlich zugänglich zu wissen. Wir fanden einige interessante Erkenntnisse, darunter auch wie man den Verfall rund um den Ritualplatz stoppen kann. Anscheinend sind die dortigen Symbole Teil eines planaren Siegels, das aus dem Gleichgewicht gefallen ist. Mit etwas göttlicher Essenz, dem „Blut von Mutter und Kind“ und dem Herz eines Baumwächters sollte das Gleichgewicht allerdings wiederhergestellt werden können. Nun gilt es herauszufinden wo wir das „Blut von Mutter und Kind“ auftreiben sollen, und was das überhaupt ist. Zwar glaube ich nicht daran, dass dies wörtlich zu nehmen ist, doch bin ich nicht abgeneigt es zumindest zu probieren… Riikana und Jinvarax sprachen sich klar gegen das Abzapfen einer Blutprobe von Dorfbewohnern aus, weshalb wir Lenora, die Chauntea-Priesterin aufsuchten. Sie teilte uns mit, dass Blut von Mutter und Kind zwar schon etwas wörtlicher zu verstehen ist, aber meine ursprüngliche Idee wohl trotzdem nicht zählte. Sie meinte, hier sei Blut von der Nabelschnur gemeint, und glücklicherweise besteht eine Geburt bevor, was heißt sie könne uns schon morgen ein Fläschchen davon mitbringen. Mit unseren bisherigen Erkenntnissen, und den korrekten Zutaten brachen wir nun ein weiteres Mal zum Ritualplatz auf. Delfina, zwar immer noch traurig wegen des Verlusts ihres Baumwächters, aber trotzdem bereit und willens uns zu unterstützen, begleitete uns. Mithilfe eines Säckchens des Bahamutstaubes, dem Herz des Baumwächters und der Phiole Nabelschnur-Blut konnten wir das Siegel wiederherstellen. Eine Tat die zweifelsohne weder unbemerkt noch ungesühnt bleiben würde… Meine letzte Prognose hat sich bewahrheitet. Laut der Aussage Delfinas, die des nachts gekundschaftet hat, befinden sich die Kobolde in Aufruhr und bauen Leitern. Anscheinend rüsten sie sich für einen Angriff auf Winterhafen. Wir entschlossen uns sie bei ihrem nächsten Ausflug zu unterstützen, und pirschten uns an die Kobolde heran. Wir konnten uns an den Patrouillen vorbeistehlen und sahen, dass Delfinas Aussage korrekt war, zu niemandes Überraschung. Einer der Kobolde stand in einem Steinkreis, und segnete seine Artgenossen, wohl im Namen der Shar. Nach etwas Schabernack, der größtenteils ohne Konsequenzen blieb (sowohl für uns als auch die Kobolde) und von Riikana ausging, entschieden wir uns, uns zurückzuziehen. Am Weg zurück kam jemand – ich kann wirklich nicht sagen wer – auf die Idee, die Koboldpatrouillen auszudünnen. Wir überfielen eine davon aus dem Hinterhalt und konnten sie mit knapper Not dezimieren, ehe eine weitere hinzukam. Schließlich lockte unser Kampf sogar den Hohepriester an, was für uns das Zeichen war, das Weite zu suchen. Glücklicherweise schafften wir es alle zu entkommen. Der Tabaxi hat anscheinend aus seinem letzten Fehler gelernt, und mich beim Verschwinden unterstützt. Die Unsichtbarkeit war recht nützlich beim Entkommen. Da der direkte Angriff nicht die gewünschte Wirkung gezeigt hat, haben wir uns entschlossen mit der Hilfe von Delfina ein weiteres Mal das Lager der Kobolde aufzusuchen, und sie eventuell zu vergiften um Ihnen etwas Kampfkraft zu nehmen. Was dann tatsächlich umgesetzt wurde war etwas kreativer, und einiges wirksamer. Mit der Hilfe einer Rolle des Fliegens, einer Rolle der größeren Illusion und Jinvarax‘ letzter Portion Bahamutstaub konnten wir die Kobolde davon überzeugen von ihrem Vorhaben abzulassen, und folgendermaßen ist es gelaufen: Zuerst haben der Tabaxi und ich die beiden Schriftrollen aktiviert, um Jinvarax die Fähigkeit zu fliegen zu geben und seine Gestalt der eines Drachen anzupassen. Während der illusionäre Drache über den Shar-gesegneten Kobolden kreiste, verstreute Jinvarax seinen Bahamutstaub, was den Gesegneten eher wenig zusagte. Unter Schmerzen und Schreien begannen die Körper sich aufzulösen. Als Jinvarax landete wandelte der Tabaxi die Illusion ab, mit einem gleißenden Lichtblitz aus einer Phosphorbombe, geworfen von Lohtau. Sofort fielen die Kobolde auf die Knie. Hier hätte alles ganz leicht schiefgehen können, wäre mein alter Lehrmeister nicht so umsichtig gewesen mir den Zauber „Schlaf“ beizubringen. Er benannte ihn als eine Grundlagen der arkanen Künste, und auch wenn mir Verzauberungsmagie nicht so liegt gelang es mir den Oger umfallen zu lassen. Ich bin nur froh, dass er auf keinen von uns gefallen ist. Nun konnten wir also den Hort des Anführers plündern und die Kobolde befrieden. Nach unserer siegreichen Rückkehr fanden wir Winterhafen in einem Zustand erhöhter Wachsamkeit vor. Wir informierten den Lord und die hiesigen Bürger über unseren Erfolg, hielten sie jedoch dazu an bis nach Neumond noch wachsam zu bleiben, da wir nicht wissen von wie vielen Seiten die Kultisten angreifen würden. Uns fielen außerdem kleine Fässchen auf, die überall in Winterhafen verteilt standen. Eine kurze Untersuchung ergab, dass diese Fässchen mit Ätheressenz gefüllt waren. Wir schafften sie in den Keller unter dem „Zauberladen“ der Kultisten, wo wir sie vernichteten. Langsam komme ich zu der Überzeugung, dass diese Kultisten auf die eine oder andere Art einen Hintereingang nach Winterhafen haben müssten. Da jedoch keiner hier etwas von den Kellern die hier laufend auftauchen (wir haben heute wieder einen entdeckt) zu wissen scheint, habe ich beschlossen, dass wir die wichtigsten Gebäude am nächsten Tag untersuchen. Nach einem Tag ergebnisloser Suche, haben wir diese eingestellt. Der Tabaxi hat beschlossen, es wäre gut für uns, wenn er Keegan‘s Feste etwas erkunden würde, bevor wir sie durchsuchen. Er verschwand am nächsten Morgen und kehrte eine Weile später mit einem Plan der ersten Ebene zurück. Die Gruppe entschied sich möglichst bald aufzubrechen, da wir keinen wirklichen Grund haben, diese Reise weiter aufzuschieben… Außerdem ist Riikana, die wir abgestellt hatten um den Oger aus dem Kobold-Lager zu bewachen, mitsamt Oger verschwunden. Jinvarax und Lohtau hatten versucht die beiden wieder zu finden, doch ist es ziemlich klar, dass wir dringenderes zu tun haben, als einem entlaufenen Oger nachzujagen. Zumal er, zumindest soweit wir wissen, sowohl uns als auch Riikana freundlich gesinnt ist. Am nächsten Morgen fühlte sich die Luft merklich kälter an als am Vortag. Offensichtlich naht der Winter, wenn ich auch das Gefühl habe, dass der Herbst übersprungen worden ist. Je näher wir der Burg kamen, desto kühler wurde es. Außerdem bemerkten wir unverkennbare Anzeichen für Shars verderblichen Einfluss. Meine Gefährten versuchten sich heranzupirschen, doch wurden wir ohnehin erst bemerkt, als wir den Raum betraten, in dem wir eine Art Folterkammer vermuteten. Einen Hobgoblin und mehrere Goblins später, konnten wir das Opfer befreien, das der Tabaxi am gestrigen Tag wohl schreien gehört hat. Jinvarax untersuchte und stabilisierte den Goblin, der uns zum Dank daraufhin dreist anlog, wie sich bald herausstellen sollte. Nach einer kurzen Untersuchung einer großen, verschlossenen Tür, setzten wir unseren Weg fort. Der gegenüberliegende Gang führte zu etwas, das der befreite Lügner als „Ausgrabungsstätte“ bezeichnet hat. Bewacht wurde sie von zwei kleinen Drachlingen und zwei Goblins, zumindest soweit ich das beurteilen konnte. Glücklicherweise hatten diese uns allerdings noch nicht bemerkt. Der Tabaxi und Lohtau hatten in der Zwischenzeit eine Geheimtür untersucht, die wir entdeckt hatten. Als Jinvarax und ich um die Ecke in den Geheimgang anboten bot sich uns folgendes Bild: Lohtau öffnete leise eine Tür, und sah in einem vom Rest des Raumes durch einen Vorhang abgetrennten Bereich einen dicken Hobgoblin in einem Bett liegen, schnarchend. So flink wie man es keinem Zwerg je zutrauen würde huschte der Zwerg an das Bett heran, hob seinen Hammer und zerschmetterte den Schädel des Hobgoblins, und das Bett gleich noch dazu. Überraschte Rufe von der anderen Seite des Vorhanges verrieten uns, dass der Hobgoblin hier nicht alleine nächtigte, und ein weiterer Kampf entbrannte. Drei Hobgoblins und mindestens ein Dutzend Goblins waren recht erpicht darauf ihren Anführer zu rächen, was darin resultierte, dass wir in gar arge Bedrängnis gerieten. In letzter Sekunde konnte ich den Kampf herumreißen, indem ich die Schriftrolle des Feuerballs auslöste, und so den Großteil der Feinde ausschaltete. Nach dieser Nahtoderfahrung beschlossen wir die Leichen zu verbrennen und nach Winterhafen zurückzukehren. Immerhin würden wir als nächstes in die magische Dunkelheit hinabsteigen… Der Ort den wir gefunden haben ist fantastisch. Hinter dem ersten Segment aus magischer Finsternis und einer Gruppe Untoter fanden wir eine Krypta, bewacht von Golems die wandelnden Skeletten ähneln. Jinvarax Berührung ließ die Wachen zurück zu Staub zerfallen, und so konnten wir uns durch den Gang in das innere Heiligtum bewegen. Die atemberaubenden Reliefs, getaucht in himmlisches Licht werde ich wohl nie vergessen. Wer hätte gedacht, dass ein Ort solcher Schönheit inmitten der Shar-verseuchten Einöde dieser Feste zu finden sein könnte? Eine kurze Untersuchung ergab, dass die Altäre wohl Bahamut geweiht sind, wie auch der Rest der Krypta. Im hinteren Bereich, hinter einer Tür fanden wir das Grab Keegan‘s. Sein Geist, gebunden an den Ort seiner Wacht, nachdem er erst durch den Willen des Schattendrachen seiner Familie das Leben genommen hatte, und dann aus Trauer über den Verlust sich selbst, erschien und und verlangte zu wissen, was wir hier wollten. Nach einer kurzen Erklärung unsererseits erzählte Keegan uns seine Geschichte. Mit den Worten „Wenn du würdig bist wird mein Schwert dir dienen, wenn nicht wird es dich vernichten“ überreichte der Burgherr Jinvarax sein Schwert. Das aus Drachenknochen geschnitzte magische Schwert verleiht seinem Träger laut meinen Analysen anscheinend Dunkelsicht, ob es genug ist die magische Dunkelheit zu überwinden, ist allerdings nicht klar. Keegan bat uns außerdem sein Heiliges Symbol, seinen Schild und seine Rüstung zu finden, da diese anscheinend instrumental im endgültigen Verbannen des Schattendrachen sein würden. Wir beschlossen für‘s Erste hier Rast zu machen, da dieser Schrein anscheinend sicher ist, und dann werden wir die Ausüstung des alten Burgherrn suchen. Das Aufräumen im Rest dieser Etage gestaltete sich wesentlich einfacher als gedacht. Zwar hatten wir wieder gegen eine Gruppe Feinde zu kämpfen, doch war die vergleichsweise schnell abgefertigt. Nachdem Lohtau auch die magische Finsternis ausschaltete, indem er mit seinem Adamantithammer die zugehörigen Runen zertrümmerte. Wir fanden eine Treppe die wohl tiefer in die Eingeweide des Berges führt, auf dem Keegan‘s Feste steht, und eine Tür die von einem gewaltigen Felsen blockiert ist. Wir entschieden uns vorerst, die Ausgrabungsstätte und die dahinterliegenden Bereiche zu erkunden, da Keegan ausdrücklich erwähnte, seine Ausrüstung wäre nicht noch weiter unten. An der Ausgrabungsstätte fanden wir nichts nennenswertes, noch nicht einmal Feinde, weshalb wir weiterzogen, um einen Nebenraum zu untersuchen, den der Tabaxi bereits erforscht hatte. Einige Shar-verseuchte Ratten hingen an der Decke und warteten wohl auf eine Gelegenheit uns anzugreifen. Als wir alle im Raum waren ließen sie sich auch schon fallen. Bedeckt von beißenden Ratten war eine schnelle Lösung gefragt, also ließ ich Feuer aus meinen Händen schießen und brannte die Kreaturen von meinen Freunden (und dem Tabaxi). Unser Kampflärm rief allerdings den Schleim auf den Plan, der hier unten sein Unwesen trieb. Nach einem weiteren Kampf, den Lohtau halb verdaut überstand, untersuchten wir die Höhlen weiter. An einem Ort den man wohl als das Nest des Schleims bezeichnen könnte, fanden wir in einem Haufen unter anderem das gesuchte heilige Symbol. Am hinteren Ende des Komplexes fanden wir einige Fallen für seltsame, insektenartige Lebewesen auf vier Beinen. Der Tabaxi schaffte es die Kreaturen so weit zu beruhigen, dass er ihnen einige Heiltränke entreißen konnte, ohne das es zum Kampf kam. Zu guter Letzt untersuchten wir eine Tür, die mit einer strikten Warnung beschriftet war den Raum dahinter nicht zu betreten. Dahinter fanden wir, unter anderem, eine Nachricht des Anführers der Rotmäntel, dass sie gemeinsame Sache mit den Kultisten machen sollten, oder, wenn Kalarel ihr Angebot nicht annahm, etwas „befeuchten und dann so schnell wie möglich abhauen“ soll. Allem Anschein nach fiel Kalarel nicht auf diesen Trick herein, denn die Knochen des Kuriers der Rotmäntel lagen direkt neben diesen Anweisungen. Weiter hinten im Raum befand sich ein unterirdischer See, der sich nach näherer Untersuchung als Heimstatt eines großen, blauen Schleims erwies. Nach einem erbitterten Kampf, in dem Frostmagie eine nicht unerhebliche Rolle spielte, zog die Amöbe sich zurück. Da mir in den vergangenen Wochen bereits oft genug in den Rücken gefallen wurde, überredete ich meine Gefährten die Kreatur zu töten. Auf einer Insel in der Mitte des Grottensees fanden wir dann unter einem Haufen Schmutz den Schild von Keegan. Nun blieb uns nur noch der durch den Felsblock versperrte Gang, also machten wir uns wieder auf den Weg nach unten. Der Adamantithammer leistete uns auch beim Abtragen dieses Hindernisses wieder gute Dienste. Hinter dem Schutt und dem dahinterliegenden Gang befand sich ein Unheiligtum der Shar, komplett mit Altar und zwei Särgen. Eine nähere Untersuchung brachte die Erkenntnis zutage, dass es sich hierbei um die Überreste von Keegans Tochter und dessen Ehefrau handeln musste. Auf dem Altar fanden wir, unter anderem, zwei Fingerknochen. Nach einem Gebet an Bahamut, einer Neuweihung der Gräber und des Altares und dem Zurücklegen der Fingerknochen begann die bedrückende Atmosphäre, die zuvor auf dem Raum gelastet hatte sich zu lichten. Zwei Erscheinungen, die Seelen von Keegan‘s Familie, erschienen und dankten uns für ihre Rettung. Sie fuhren in eine Laterne, mit dem Versprechen uns gegen die Dunkelheit der Feste beizustehen. Nun hatten wir zwar Schwert, Schild und heiliges Symbol von Keegan, seine Rüstung war allerdings immer noch abgängig. Wir entschieden uns, sämtliche Räume und Gänge gründlich zu untersuchen, um festzustellen ob wir vielleicht einen Geheimgang übersehen hatten. Dies erwies sich als errfolgreich, als wir über eine Geheimtür stolperten, die in eine geheime Waffenkammer führte. Hier waren einige verrostete Waffen und die gesuchte Rüstung! Da wir nun endlich alles gefunden hatten, entschieden wir uns tiefer in die Feste hinabzusteigen. Die Tür nach unten verlangte allerdings eine Losung. Auf die Phrase „Schatten sucht Schatten.“ mussten wir „Und das Leben erlischt in Finsternis.“ antworten. Daraufhin befragte uns die Tür was unser Begehr mit Kalarel wäre. Dank meines genialen Einfalls mich als Diener des Finsterlings auszugeben konnte ich meine Freunde, und den Tabaxi, hindurchschleusen. Am Ende der Treppe nach unten fanden wir einen hohen Raum vor, dessen Wände und Stützen mit Ketten bewehrt waren. Binnen kürzester Zeit schwollen meine Augen zu, also habe ich im Moment keine weiteren Beobachtungen niederzulegen. Wir befinden uns nun wieder in Winterhaven, wo wir darauf warten dass die Rüstung aus Drachenschuppen (!) für Jinvarax geändert wird. In der Zwischenzeit bemühen wir anderen uns herauszufinden wie wir das Gift das in der Luft dieses Raumes herumschwirrt neutralisieren können. Beim Verlassen der Burg fiel mir ein steter Strom arkaner Kräfte aus Valthrunns Turm in unsere Richtung auf. Offensichtlich befindet sich eine machtvolle Kraftquelle hinter der Tür, die wir bisher nicht öffnen konnten. Zum Glück, würde ich sagen, da der Spellweave an dieser Stelle schon ausgesprochen dünn geworden ist. Es ist vollbracht. Kalarel ist vernichtet, Shadraxil vollends gebannt und der Spellweave um Keegan‘s Feste hat nun Gelegenheit sich zu reparieren, was hoffentlich auch dieser schrecklichen Kälte den Garaus macht. Von all den nahezu unmöglichen Dingen die heute vollbracht wurden, war allerdings folgendes das erstaunlichste: der Tabaxi Reißzahn, hat sich überraschend doch als vertrauenswürdig erwiesen. Doch ich beginne, wie immer, am Anfang des Tages um darzustellen wie sich alles zugetragen hat: Unsere Nachforschungen hatten ergeben, das mit etwas Alchemie und recht gängigen Zutaten das Gift der Totsturzspinnen sich in ein Antidot umwandeln lässt. Anscheinend sind diese Spinnen die Ursache für die Giftwolke in dem Raum, den ich gegen Ende des letzten Eintrages zu beschreiben versuchte. Mit dieser Erkenntnis, der neu angepassten Rüstung, und einer Priesterin die sich uns in Winterhaven anschloss, machten wir uns zurück auf den Weg zur Feste. Jinvarax und Lohtau lockten die beiden Spinnen aus ihrem Netz und dem Raum, wo sie kurz abgefertigt wurden. Nach etwas Wartezeit hatten wir genug um uns alle zu schützen. Hinter diesem Raum, der geradezu nach Angst und Elend stank, konnte man wieder freier atmen. Der nächste Raum den wir betraten war vielmehr eine Arena. In dessen Zentrum kämpften einige Hobgoblins in einem offensichtlichen Übungskampf. Ohne einen Gedanken darauf zu verschwenden, wie seltsam dieses Verhalten unter den gegebenen Umständen ist, stürzten wir uns in den Kampf. Ich kann mich nicht mehr an jedes Detail erinnern, doch kann ich definitiv sagen, dass als wir die Illusion überwanden mein Stab blutbefleckt und mein Zauberbuch verschwunden war. Wenig hat mich je so erschrocken wie der Verlust meines Zauberbuches, und ich bestand darauf es sofort wiederzufinden. Glücklicherweise hielten meine Gefährten auch eher wenig davon, mich ohne Zauberbuch zu belassen.. In einem großen Raum mit einem offensichtlich unvollendeten Golem und einigen verzauberten Drachenstatuen wurden wir dann fündig. Der unvollendete Golem begann zu rotieren sobald wir eintraten, und die verzauberten Statuen stießen und drängten uns auf ihn zu. Am gegenüberliegenden Ende des Raumes befanden sich zwei Amphoren, und in einer Ecke entdeckte ich einen gnomischen Dieb. Übermannt von meinem Zorn stürzte ich auf ihn zu und wollte ihn sogleich mit einer Irdenen Hand festnageln, da stach der kleine Drecksack mich nieder! Mit etwas Hilfe von einem Gefährten konnte ich mich wieder hochrappeln, gerade rechtzeitig um zu sehen, dass Lohtau hinter einer magischen Barriere gefangen war, die sich allmählich mit Wasser füllte. In einem einzigen Drunter und Drüber gelangen uns mehrere Sachen: Reißzahn konnte mit seiner bardischen Magie den Gnom davon überzeugen die Fallen zu deaktivieren, wenn schon nicht die Amphoren. Jinvarax erkannte anscheinend, dass die Amphoren nicht real waren, und zerschmetterte die, die Barriere verursachenden Runen. Als wir uns um den triefend nassen Lohtau kümmerten gelang es Reißzahn dem Gnom das gestohlene Zauberbuch vom Gürtel zu ziehen. Ich will in diesem Fall nicht lügen, ich hatte die Befürchtung der Tabaxi würde versuchen sich hieraus einen Vorteil zu schlagen, doch händigte er das Zauberbuch ohne Diskussionen aus. Der Raum der sich als Vorraum zum eigentlichen Shar-Tempel erweisen sollte lag hinter der mit dem Ertränkungsbann gesicherten Tür, und war mit Leichenteilen und Knochen bedeckt. Zu allem Überfluss bewegten sich einige dieser Leichen. Nach einem kurzen, aber erbitterten Kampf, in dem Jinvarax‘ Fähigkeit Untote in die Flucht zu schlagen eine nicht unwesentliche Rolle spielte, betraten wir endlich das Unheiligtum der Shar… Darin erwartete uns der schmierige Händler der mich geopfert hatte. Hinter einem Podest stehend, aalglatt grinsend und, zu meinem großen Leidwesen, vollkommen wohlauf setzte er zu einer dramatischen Begrüßung an. Die Genugtuung mit seiner vermeintlichen Macht und seinen ach so mächtigen Verbündeten anzugeben wollte ich ihm nicht geben, also entschloss ich mich ihm das aalglatte Grinsen vom Gesicht zu brennen, und die Augenbrauen gleich mit dazu. Dies löste einen weiteren, harten Kampf aus. Schattendämonen, Untote und weiteres Gezücht setzten uns stark zu, doch gelang es uns auch hier siegreich hervorzugehen. Leider muss ich vermerken, dass Reißzahn den Todesstoß an meinem Mörder vornahm, ein Umstand der mir allerdings nur einen geringen Stich versetzt. Ein Loch in der Mitte des Saales führte hinab, an den Ort wo Shadraxil begraben lag und Kalarel sein Ritual durchführte. Unter Aufbietung all unserer Kräfte erschlugen wir die menschliche Form des Kultisten, der sich sodann in eine Manifestation von Shars Schrecken verwandelte. Mit Müh und Not taten wir unser Bestes das Monster zu verletzen, behütet durch Keegan‘s Familie und den Kräften die in Keegan‘s Ausrüstung schlummerten. Als es so aussah, als würde Shadraxil durch das sich langsam ausweitende Portal entkommen geschah etwas unerwartetes. Die kleine silberne Drachenstatuette, die wir im Laufe unserer Untersuchung der Feste gefunden hatten erwachte zum Leben, und wuchs zu einer stattlichen Drachin heran, die sich durch das Portal in den Shadowfell stürzte. Die kleinen silbernen Amulette die wir ebenfalls gefunden hatten, verbrauchten sich und bildeten sich zu einem Schutzzauber um, der uns vor dem Zorn des Schattendrachen bewahrte, während er uns gleichzeitig erfrischte und uns neue Kraft gab, den Kalarel wollte uns noch nicht den Sieg überlassen. Schlussendlich konnten wir das Böse vernichten, Delfina aus der Gefangenschaft retten und nach Winterhaven zurückkehren. Zwischenspiel Unter anderem brachten wir Kalarels Zauberbuch und dessen Tagebuch mit uns aus der Feste. Eine eingehende Untersuchung erschloss, dass das tagebuch nur in magischer Dunkelheit gelesen werden kann, ein Spruch den ich glücklicherweise aus Kalarels Zauberbuch entnehmen konnte. Ich denke darüber nach weitere Sprüche aus seinem Buch in meinen Kanon zu übernehmen, doch befürchte ich, manche meiner Gefährten könnten etwas gegen eine Beschäftigung mit derart finsterer Magie haben. Andererseits, heißt die Tatsache, dass sich solche Magie in meinem Zauberbuch befindet, doch noch lange nicht, dass ich ihnen diese Information auch auf die Nase binde… oder nicht? Meine Forschungen von Kalarels Zauberbuch haben Früchte getragen. Ich konnte einige der Zauber in mein Zauberbuch übertragen, was mich zuversichtlich stimmt demnächst auch andere - nicht elementare - Zaubersprüche übertragen zu können. Wer hätte geahnt, dass die Prinzipien elementarer Kräfte sich derart leicht selbst auf düstere Magie wie "Dunkelheit" oder "Vampirische Berührung" übertragen lassen? Auch über die Unterwelt, den Kult von Shar und die Rassen der unterirdischen Welt konnte ich mich angemessen informieren, auch wenn ich mir mehr Information zu den Tiefengnomen gewünscht hätte. Nach einiger Zeit - ich bin mir nicht sicher wie lange - fing es an zu schneien. Erst nur allmählich, aber schon bald wuchs das Schneetreiben an, bis dicke Flocken vom Himmel fielen, und ganz Winterhaven in eine dichte, weiße Decke hüllte. Ich habe so ein Gefühl, dass dieses Schneetreiben nicht natürlichen Ursprungs ist und mache mich bereit loszuziehen sobald ich die Gelegenheit habe. Erst werde ich mich jedoch noch etwas über Faerzress und die Magivoren informieren, da ich ohnehin vorhabe bald die Unterwelt aufzusuchen, um Kalarels angeblichen Meister zu finden. Vielleicht sollte ich zuvor meine Freunde von vor ein paar Tagen (oder waren es Wochen?) zusammentrommmeln. Zweifelsohne sind sie auch neugierig was uns dort unten erwartet. Außerdem ist Riikana nach wie vor verschollen... Reise in die Unterwelt Kaum spricht man vom Regen, bricht der Sturm schon herein. Heute sind Jinvarax, Reißzahn, Lohtau und Marphira in Winterhaven angekommen, mit dem Ziel herauszufinden was den mittlerweile seit Tagen andauernden Schneefall ausgelöst hat. Selbstverständlich werde ich sie begleiten - schließlich wären sie ohne mein Wissen und arkanes Können aufgeschmissen - außerdem glaube ich einen Weg in die Unterwelt gefunden zu haben. Wir werden am nächsten Tag aufbrechen, ausgestattet mit warmer Kleidung, Schneeschuhen und Genug Rationen um eine kleine Armee zu enähren, wenn auch nur für einen Tag. Die Reise ist zwar anspruchsvoll, aber nicht besonders aufregend. Wir haben recht schnell eine Routine für das Auf- und Abbauen des Zeltes gefunden, in der mein neuester Trick Feuer zu formen recht hilfreich ist. Wir haben gerade ein Tal erkundet, dass wohl als Rückzugsort für gealterte Orks gedient hat, bevor die Orks vom Schnee überrascht worden und erfroren sind. Damit dieses Schicksal nicht auch Winterhaven ereilt, sollten wir uns wohl beeilen... Endlich ist es etwas wärmer! Wir befinden uns nun am Eingang zur Unterwelt, den wir dank der Kodierung in Kalarels Tagebuch öffnen konnten. Beim Eintritt hatte ich eine beunruhigende Vision, die mir wohl den Fall des Minotaurenreiches vor einigen hundert Jahren offenbarte. Hätte ich gewusst wie verstörend diese Visionen sind, hätte ich mich wohl nicht ganz so oft über Jinvarax' Träume lustig gemacht. Wir fanden tief in dem unterirdischen Gang eine Blockade vor, an der einige Hobgoblins, Rotmäntel und Bugbears mit einer magiebegabten Tieflingfrau ein Gelage feierten. Wir nahmen natürlich an, dass dies einer dar Gründe war, weshalb die Karawanen aus der Unterwelt ausblieben, und entschieden uns die Blockade aufzuheben. Ein flinker Einsatz bardischer Magie von Reißzahns Seite und wir konnten uns bequem über die Mauer stehlen, wenn auch Marphira etwas tollpatschig dabei war. Ich wollte sicherstellen, dass die Tieflingfrau nicht entkam also fesselte ich sie mit Maximillians Griff, einem Zauber den ich schon seit langem ausprobieren wollte. nach einem kurzen aber blutigem Scharmützel kamen wir siegreich davon, und konnten zwei Tränke und eine ganze Menge Gold sicherstellen. Wir fanden außerdem einen gefangenen Halbling, der sogleich anbot uns zu seiner Familie unten in der Halle der sieben Säulen zu bringen. Nach einem Abstieg über eine ölige Rampe die mit bösartigen Klingenfallen versehen war, hatten wir es endlich in die Halle geschafft. Ich entschied mich der Unterwelt einen gefallen zu tun und verbrannte das Öl, das Feuer fachte ich mit Windstößen an, bis das Öl verbrannt und der Rauch nach oben aufgestiegen war. Hier unten herrschen wohl andere Sitten. Ein Oger sorgt, oder besser: sorgte, für die Sicherheit; Orks und Goblins halten sich in der Stadt auf als wäre das ganz normal, und Schmuggler nehmen keine Bestechungsgelder an. Unsere Ankunft wurde von der Familie des Halblings dankend damit quittiert, uns kostenlose Unterkunft und Verpflegung zu gewähren, was äußerst großzügig ist. Wir teilten unsere Gruppe auf um Nachforschungen anzustellen. Im Folgenden werde ich all unsere Erkenntnisse, so unwichtig sie auch sein mögen, niederschreiben: #Die Magier die bis vor wenigen Wochen den Sicherheitsoger beschäftigt hielten sind anscheinend bereits seit Wochen nicht mehr gesehen worden. #Der Weise des Ortes hat anscheinend den Verstand verloren, lebt in einem dreckigen Rattenloch und läuft mit seinen Büchern in einem Sack am Pfad der Dunkelheit umher - teilweise mehrere Tage lang. #Der Oger scheint recht geknickt zu sein, dass die Magier nicht aufzufinden sind. Er verbringt seine Tage sich betrinkend in einer Ork-Spelunke. #Eine Kapelle des verschollenen Gottes Amaunator befindet sich hier unten. Zweifelsohne kann die dortige Priesterin nützlich sein, und die Götter wissen, dass die Leute hier unten Licht zweifelsohne benötigen. #Anscheinend ist vor kurzem ein Stollen der hiesigen Zwerge eingestürzt. Die Zwerge sind sich sicher, dass es kein Unfall war. Schließlich stürzen Zwergentunnel nicht einfach so ein. Sie haben eine Gruppe Zwerge mit einem dressierten Schwein losgeschickt um eine Alternativroute zu finden, die ist allerdings noch nicht zurückgekehrt. #Es gibt einen Führer hier unten der unter dem Namen Deepseeker bekannt ist. Er scheint recht gut zu sein, ist er doch bisher noch jedes Mal von seinen Exkursionen zurückgekehrt, anscheinend kehrt er recht oft ohne seine Klienten wieder zurück. #Ein dunkelelfischer Händler hat uns einige Aufträge angeboten, die er alle mit Informationen und Gold belohnen wird, wenn wir zurückkehren. Ich liste die Aufträge hier als Unterpunkte auf. *Eine Gruppe Kreaturen hat sich an der Quelle des Baches der Halle eingenistet. Die Schuppen der Kreaturen, deren Name mir momentan entfallen ist, eignen sich anscheinend hervorragend zur Herstellung von Rüstungen. Wir würden 250 Gold und eine Information erhalten, wenn wir ihm einige der Kreaturen brächten. Selbstverständlich bliebe es uns überlassen, was wir mit dem Rest anstellen. *Ein verrückter Duergar hat anscheinend eine Krone gestohlen und irrt durch das Labyrinth. Würden wir die Krone zurückbringen, würden wir 500 Gold und eine Information erhalten. *Ein verlorenes Relikt soll irgendwo tief im Labyrinth verborgen sein. Wir würden 750 Gold und eine Information erhalten, wenn wir es auftreiben könnten. *Irgendwo tief im Labyrinth soll eine Statue stehen, deren Augen massive Edelsteine sind. Diese Augen wären dem Händler 1000 Goldstücke, und natürlich eine Information, wert. :: Der Dunkelelf ist zweifelsohne ein schmieriger Lump, doch denke ich dass er uns nicht verraten wird, so lange er glaubt es ist zu seinem Vorteil. Nun muss ich nur noch meine Freunde überzeugen ihm behilflich zu sein. Schließlich wäre es ja auch zu unserem Vorteil. Ausrüstung ist schließlich teuer...